Unheard Screams
by Lone Warrior2
Summary: Frieza comes back to take him away, so he may serve another day. Remember the memory before he falls to the madness of it all.
1. Why Am I Having These Memories?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. There are no original characters in this book so I have no characters to claim at all. This story does belong to me however. The ideas belong to me. Any songs I may add in the future however do not belong to me but the artists that create them.  
  
Warning: This book has a lot of torture and a little bit of rape so this is why it is rated R. The ideas may also be a little much for little ones to comprehend. So, if you don't like rape or torture (especially to a child) then I suggest you don't read this. If you do want to read this then I hope you enjoy, Unheard Screams.  
  
Trailer: Vegeta begins having disturbing memories of when he was ruled by Frieza. What could these memories mean and why is Vegeta having them. Meanwhile Frieza finds a way to come back to life. He wants to try to take over the universe again and he wants someone to do his dirty work. In other words he wants someone to play with. Who will it be? Could it be Goten or Trunks to make the two full bloods suffer? Is it Bra or Pan to try out females? Will it be Gohan the smartest of all the saiyans? Would he want Goku, the strongest of the saiyans? Or is it Vegeta, the one he has already broken? Why don't you read and find out?  
  
Unheard Screams  
  
Chapter 1 Why Am I Getting These Memories?…..  
  
A boy groggily wakes from fevered dreams. He groans with effort to sit up. The young one realizes he is lying naked on a large slab of metal. He tries to get off but suddenly sees the large chains and shackles on his wrists and ankles. Pulling on them in an effort to break them, the effort proves useless.   
  
"What am I doing here? And why can't I break these?" The little one asks himself in a panicked voice. He has not noticed the ki suppression collar around his neck. The only answer is the silence provided by the darkness. "I must not panic, I am a warrior and warriors do not panic." He reasons as he tries to calm himself. It works a little. That little bit was however taken away the very next moment as the boy heard a door open and close.  
  
The being draws closer and closer until it is in full vision. It looks like something that hopped out of someone's nightmare. It has two horns on top of its head, a long tail that looks like a grotesque worm, and an ever-present sneer that makes you feel horrified even when the beast is smiling. Especially when the beast is smiling. It is smiling now. It had something up, and it couldn't be good.  
  
"Why, hello little prince. How are you today? My you look uncomfortable, let me help you." The monster says as he walks up by the boy. When he gets there he grabs the little one's shoulders and digs his fingers into his skin. The prince winces as the creature grins at his displeasure.   
  
"If I may have permission to ask… What is going on Lord Frieza?" The little prince inquires.  
  
Frieza put his head between the prince's face and his shoulder, whispering in his ear, "I can't tell you Vegeta because then it wouldn't be a secret." He states this and roughly pushes the boy down.   
  
Vegeta's upper back and head hit the metal table hard and it stuns him for a moment. This moment is all the time the monster needs to attach the prince's collar to a few more chains that hang loosely off the table.   
  
Frieza finishes and steps back to see the front of the little boy. He looks at his work and grins. This pleases him. He looks at the spiked hair prince and takes in the sight. The boy has spiky black hair that looks like rising flame, he is well built for a five year old. He has eyes of deep onyx black and a slight scowl at all times. This pleases him.  
  
The little prince looks helplessly at Lord Frieza. He refuses to call him master. This is what got him here. The little prince would never acknowledge the hideous creature as his master. His pride would not allow it, now look where it got him.   
  
"Now little monkey do you know what will happen?" Lord Frieza states maniacally.   
  
"No sire." Vegeta replies hinting a little bit of sarcasm in the word sire.  
  
"Then perhaps you would like to find out." The monster hisses.  
  
"No si-re." The prince says once again making sure to show plenty of rebellion in his voice. If he was going to be beaten, he would not give Frieza the pleasure of knowing he was afraid.  
  
The monster stops for a minute at the resilience of the boy. How could such a small child be unafraid of the mighty Frieza? Grown, dangerous, killing machines have been broken down to tears at just the sight of the monstrosity. This… child… did not fear him. It enraged him. He would make the boy fear him if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Frieza pulled a whip from off the wall and smiled at the youth. "I'm going to enjoy this." the creature affirms. He pulls the whip back. Just when the force is about to hit the boy…  
  
"Aaaaaaaaah NOOOOOOOOOO…." Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat. He was panting heavily as if he had just finished a 5-mile sprint in two minutes.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma asked, she had been woken from his screaming and thrashing. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Uh… Just a nightmare." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Vegeta, that wasn't just any nightmare. You sounded horrified and you're sweating cold liquid. What happened?" Bulma pressed, she wasn't giving up that easy.  
  
"I would rather not discuss it." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Well, I would. What was it?" Bulma pressed again, she wouldn't back down until he gave her a little information.  
  
"It was just a forgotten memory, don't worry about it." Vegeta finished.  
  
"You know I'm going to keep bugging you for information." Bulma persevered.  
  
"And you know I will keep denying you the information you seek." Vegeta countered.  
  
"We are discussing this tomorrow." Bulma said and got back under the covers.  
  
"What ever." Vegeta said and mimicked the movement.   
  
Before he went back to sleep, the thought drifted in Vegeta's head, 'Why did I just now get that nightmarish memory? I didn't even know that happened until just now. More reason to hate Frieza… but what else did he do to me that I don't remember? Oh shit, I hope I'm not right about what I'm thinking now.'  
  
With that thought in mind he went back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's it for the first chapter. What else DID Frieza do to him that was unknown, somehow, even to him? Why did Vegeta get that nightmarish memory anyway? Why can't he remember? What was he just thinking now? The next chapter may tell… 


	2. Trying To Get Away

Unheard Screams  
  
Chapter 2 Trying To Get Away  
  
In hell, a plan was being thought up. A devious plan that could change the future as we know it. A lizard and his flies are coming up with a way to come back, to rule forever. The creature has thought much over this issue and planned a perfect way for revenge and entertainment. Not to mention free labor, or some would say slavery.  
  
"Zarbon!" A voice hissed out of the heavy air in hell.  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza?" The blue alien replied quickly as to not upset his master.  
  
"Have you thought of a way to get us out of this hell hole yet?" The tyrant asked.  
  
"I am sorry my lord, we are still formulating a way but we do not know yet." Zarbon told the lizard quickly.  
  
"I am growing impatient Zarbon, I suggest you find a way soon. Unless of course you would like me to make you wish you could die again." Frieza threatened.  
  
"Yes your majesty, right away Lord Frieza." Zarbon said and scampered away.   
  
Just another fly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning came at Capsule Corp. sooner than expected. Bulma woke up and got out of bed. She never looked at the other side of the bed. The blue haired woman walked to the bathroom and brushed her hair. She then walked back into the room.  
  
*yawn* "Ugh… OK Vegeta, now we are going to have a little discussion about last ni…." Bulma then noticed that Vegeta was not in bed or anywhere in sight for that matter. She clenched her fists and stated, "Oh, damn him… I'll bet he's training to escape our discussion. I'll show him. He can't get away that easy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Damn it, I'll bet he's got something up. Frieza you'll not catch me off guard. Come, I will kill you, and make sure you stay dead.' Vegeta thought as he trained in the 1,000 times earth's gravity.   
  
Bulma had recently made it possible for him to train in the thousands. The room held a green tint from the unimaginable force of the gravity.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma walked into the control room where she could communicate with Vegeta. Hopefully he had forgotten to turn off the monitor so she could reach him. The blue haired woman hit a few buttons on the control panel. An image came onto the screen. It was an image of a man training. His top half was completely exposed and he had a very nice build. His bottom half was covered only by a pair of blue spandex shorts and blue tennis shoes.   
  
Bulma had to practically stop herself from drooling all over the control board. Even after all these years of being with him, she was still amazed at many things. His never ending will, his perfect build, and his power that just seemed to emanate from him even when he was sleeping. These were some of the things that made her fall in love with him in the first place.  
  
Drooling could wait for another day, right now she needed to get information out of him and fast.   
  
From previous experiments, Bulma had realized that different saiyans had different psychic abilities. Goku's was that he could read people's minds accurately. All the saiyans had proven to have a duller version of this power but nowhere near Goku's skill.   
  
Vegeta was able to tell the past, present, and future in some situations. Again, all the saiyans contracted this power, but Vegeta harnessed it the best. The children, as far as everyone could tell, had not yet shown their best abilities but they were likely to come sooner or later. If they didn't, then half-breeds don't have a major psychic ability but still some.  
  
Bulma finally yelled at the screen, "Vegeta, Come here this instant. Breakfast is ready."  
  
Vegeta jumped higher up than he expected he could in 1,000 times earth's gravity. He then proceeded to fall down on his ass from the surprised shock he received. He had not been planning on Bulma calling him from use of the monitors. The prince stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Vegeta protested.  
  
"Bull shit! You are always hungry Vegeta so get over here and eat." Bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta then made a rather large exasperated sigh and turned off the gravity machine. He knew it would come to this sooner or later, might as well get it over with now.  
  
He was not expecting to have to tell Bulma anything, he would eat, then leave and go back to training. If at all possible he would sneak his food out the door. "Hmph, I'll not be dominated that easily." He said to himself and walked in the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK, I know this one was short but I'm trying to keep you guys happy. All right thank you to my two reviewers. Crane Fly and db27. I hope I can get more reviewers soon and those two that already have, keep them coming. I rather enjoy them. 


	3. You Think You Can Help, Do You?

I forgot last time sorry. OK...  
  
WARNING: This story holds a lot of torture and maybe later a little rape, having second thoughts on it but it might still happen. I can't decide, I was told by someone I look up to once to be careful with things you have not experienced yourself. I don't know if I could do it well, I'll try. Maybe I'll wing it and see how it turns out, if I think it's good enough I'll still give it to you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. I don't own any songs I may add in the future. I do however own my ideas and contraptions this story introduces.  
  
Thank you to the reviewers:  
  
MiraiEvo: Thank you, I'm glad my story holds something original for you. I was hoping it would be original, I was playing with the idea in my head for awhile and now... here it is. Hope there are even more surprises for you in the future.  
  
Saiyan Spirit: You added me to your favorites? I feel so loved. Don't worry more is right here.  
  
Crane Fly: Oh yesh, do not worry, there is plenty more a little prince to come. It's only chapter three may I remind you. I have a tendency to make stories rather... long. I'm going to have so much fun with this. Also, the psychic abilities will come into play later, I was testing out my abilities with foreshadowing. Apparently they worked. Also I can't wait until you have more of your story. It is really intriguing, I enjoy it and everything about it.  
  
Vegetachik7: Powerful? Powerful!?!? Wow. I haven't even gotten to the good part yet and it's already powerful? Wow. Thanks. Well here is more. Yup I did continue soon.  
  
Anybody else who has read: Thanks for reading my story and I hope that you people could have the kindness to review like the people I have thanked in the past. As you can see, the more you talk to me, the more I talk to you. I'm glad if you read it, but it would make my day a little more special even if you said no more than "good book".  
  
(A/N: Um... is there anybody out there who knows how to make things bold and italics when you put it on fanfiction.net? I would really appreciate the knowledge and maybe I'll do something special for you.)  
  
Unheard Screams  
  
Chapter 3 You Think You Can Help, Do You?  
  
When Vegeta got into the house Bulma was in the kitchen. It was summer and he came in seeing her wearing cut-off blue jean shorts and matching blue halter top. She looked so good and the fact that she was angry made her even more beautiful. Some how every time he saw her angry she seemed a little more attractive. Perhaps it was his saiyan nature or perhaps it was just his tastes. Either way made sense. But the fact was that she seemed more beautiful when she was vexed about something, especially over him.  
  
"Vegeta, we have got to talk." Bulma refrained from screaming but it seemed strained.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked antagonizing her more.  
  
"Vegeta, stop being so stubborn. You cannot deny your abilities to see the past, present, and future. What if that dream was a sign? No one, including you, knows if it is a threat to us now. I have to know, I want to help!" Bulma let go, she was just a notch below screaming on that one.  
  
Vegeta still seemed to keep his cool. "You think you can help, do you?" He casually asked and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Bulma was a bit surprised by this reaction. Normally he would get mad and lash out at her as she had him. It would then escalate to a screaming fit. Not that she wanted a screaming fit, that was what she was expecting, this wasn't. "Um... well, yeah. Some how...I think I could understand if you let me try." She wasn't entirely sure how to react other than that. She had not known how she could help at all. Bulma had figured she could just wing it once he told her what he saw. In fact she didn't have a clue over how she could help. But if there was a way she would sure as hell find it.  
  
Vegeta stood there silently. How could she possibly begin to understand? There was no way he could tell her what was going on even if he wanted her to know. She would never be able to picture such a thing, no one would. Him helpless, chained to a table, whipped to shreds, whipped by the ruler over his life. Bulma could never understand such a thing.  
  
"No you can't." He finally stated as he turned away. Vegeta went back through the door leaving Bulma with a puzzled, worried expression.  
  
She let him go, she apparently couldn't help him in this state. Had he meant she couldn't help or she couldn't understand, probably both. He wouldn't tell her right now, he might not even tell her later. What could she do about it anyway? She couldn't hold him as she had Trunks or Bra. She couldn't read his mind. She couldn't punish him enough to squeeze it out. There was no means to make him tell her; besides, she didn't want to cause him more pain on top of what he was already experiencing. She just left it alone.  
  
The prince made it back to the gravity chamber. As he walked he noticed a frog hop along beside him. That frog looked familiar... but he didn't feel like using the energy to remember it right now. He needed all his energy for training.   
  
The frog hopped by, he ruled the garden and he ruled the pond. This strange frog had been training. He trained enough to gain a power level of ten. This was an amazing feat for an animal that inhabited a pond. Usually they reach a power level of approximately .001. He hopped along happily, he had been spying on the prince as of late. This frog, odd as it was, had taken a liking to watching the Briefs family and took particular interest in Vegeta. The full-blooded saiyan had been unaware of such a thing and dismissed it as just a strange creature of this strange planet. Perhaps dismissing it so would be a mistake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hurray for shortness. Sorry about how short it was but I have kept you guys waiting so long and I can't think of what exactly I want to happen next. I don't want to make you guys wait any longer so I'll give some of it to you now. I'll get more a.s.a.p. but I can't promise you of when that will be.  
  
Thanks for reading this and now how about you push that friendly little button right under this message and REVIEW!!! 


	4. A Look At The Monster

Disclaimer: Hi everyone. Yes I'm here once again. I know, I know, I haven't updated in awhile. As promised I brought the big stake and the rotten fruit. You can pelt me with it all you like as soon as I finish the disclaimer.   
  
I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Any songs or stores I may use belong to the owners not me. As for all you who want to see some more chibi Veggie-chan there will be more next chapter. I'm planning on it. Trust me, it will be enjoyable.  
  
As for this chapter, DBZ Fanfiction Queen has beta-ed this work. Thank you Queen!!! You make this so much better. My regular beta reader doesn't really like this kind of fic so she didn't want to beta it. That's OK Mabby, we all still love you anyway. -  
  
Oh, almost forgot. WARNING: There is a lot of torture to Vegeta in this fic. There also may be a rape scene later. So, if you just don't like that well then don't read any further. Don't worry, Vegeta isn't the homosexual one. I myself get somewhat… uncomfortable reading such things where Vegeta swings that way, so you don't have to worry about that coming from me.   
  
Well, enjoy another chapter of Unheard Screams.  
  
OK, guys… pin me up.  
  
audience ties her to the stake, and each grabs a rotten fruit, we leave scene with her blindfolded and gulp  
  
Unheard Screams  
  
Chapter 4 A Look At The Monster  
  
A group of the lizard's servants, scientists, and combat generals stand around going over the plan of their assent back to reality. They have been thinking about this idea, searching all over the universe for someone who was still loyal to Frieza and closest to planet earth. So far they have been unsuccessful in this search, but there is a slight glimmer of hope as of late.  
  
"Kuwi, how is the plan, what are we going to do? Lord Frieza is growing very impatient." Zarbon walked into the scene scowling and asked the purple colored lackey.   
  
"Oh, so glad you finally came back Zarbon. We have finally deduced a way that we can bring Lord Frieza and the rest of us back to the living plain." Kuwi looked up and explained.  
  
"Well, what do you have planned?" Zarbon started getting excited, but composed himself quickly. It had been long since they even had an idea that could possibly work. The last hair-brained idea of these idiots was to come back in eggs as chickens. "Lord Frieza wishes to know immediately."   
  
"You see Zarbon, there is a surviving member of the Ginyu force." Kuwi said and reveled in the fact that he made Zarbon's bottom jaw drop halfway to the ground. "Yes sir, you heard me correctly. A member of the Ginyu force is alive and well."  
  
"You mean to say that a Ginyu force member is alive? But aren't they all down here? Which one?" Zarbon managed to gasp out.  
  
"Don't you remember sir? Captain Ginyu was never found; we figured he got lost in an abyss in hell somewhere, but no, that information was inaccurate. It seems that he inhabited the body of an animal." Once again Kuwi was enjoying himself that this time Zarbon's lower jaw reached the ground. "I jest not sir. But the next few circumstances you will absolutely love. Captain Ginyu, not only lives on earth sir, but he lives right next to where Prince Vegeta has taken residence."  
  
"Wha- well this is great, it's perfect. Now how is it that you propose we come back to life?" Zarbon said. Had he been alive this information might have given him a heart attack.  
  
"Sir, the way you are reacting to this information I believe you may want to sit down for the next portion I am about to give you." Kuwi warned.  
  
Zarbon, still dazed and confused at the knowledge, obeyed and sat on the red dirt of the ground.  
  
"As we learned previously, earth also has dragon balls. And these dragon balls grant wishes. Well, Vegeta's mate happens to be a genius, she constructed a dragon radar, which locates the seven mystical orbs. If we could get Ginyu to steal the radar, gather the dragon balls and make a wish, we could come back and rule the universe." Kuwi stated, his black heart beating faster and faster with excitement, had he been alive of course. He was beaming with just as much excitement as Zarbon.  
  
"So, you are telling me that Captain Ginyu, the strongest fighter in the Legion of Frieza, besides Frieza himself, is alive and well near the very home of the saiyan prince, and Vegeta's mate has a radar that tracks down wish making spheres?" Zarbon summed up.  
  
"Yes sir, that is pretty much the information I gave you in a nutshell." Kuwi affirmed.  
  
"Excellent, I will go tell Lord Frieza, right away." Zarbon stood and almost took off at a run.  
  
Kuwi had much difficulty with controlling the mad laughter about to escape his lips. When Zarbon had stood up his entire blue backside was covered in red dirt. "It may not stop him from taking credit for my ideas, but it sure makes for one hell of a good temporary revenge." He spoke mostly to the air directly in front of his face. It was really mostly in a whisper.  
  
Again, Vegeta had set the machine to 1,000 times earth's natural gravity. He was training very hard, and would not stop. However, continuing this hazardous training was becoming a problem, at least to his body. Vegeta ignored his body's requests for rest, he could not rest, he had no time for rest, he needed to get stronger. If Frieza really would be coming back, the tyrant wouldn't come back without a plan. Frieza would surely find someway to make himself stronger. He needed to get stronger or he would never rise to this challenge. And then there was Kakarrot, that bastard would surely step in before he could finish his fight. This fight was his, it was his birthright to kill Frieza.  
  
"No Kakarrot, you will not take this victory from me. I'm the rightful destroyer of Frieza, not you. You have no idea what it was like to be ruled by him for 20 fucking years of your life. I will avenge my people, my planet, and my past. He took 20 years from me. He took my life. He took my pride. If he wants me dead, he's got another thing coming." Vegeta said as he punched at the air. He was dead serious about this.   
  
The reason he was training so hard was because he wanted to be sure he could rise to the challenge. Frieza had always surprised him with new powers, new attacks, and new levels of strength. He would not be arrogant about this; he could not afford to be. Normally he would think that an enemy that had remained dead for so long wouldn't be a challenge. But Frieza was far different from the rest. The lizard lord was one of those beings that could cause surprises that were not at all pleasant. He would prepare for such surprises, and kill the tyrant, thus destroying every last shred of possibility for him to return.   
  
Zarbon walked through the desert wasteland known as hell. He soon reached the place where Lord Frieza had been standing. The green haired alien approached the lizard slowly, as if he were afraid. In actuality, he was.   
  
The completely pale creature turned around to face his right hand, sneering as he did so. In Hell, he had retained his completely organic body in its fourth stage. He had been expecting a visit from his second in command and had been waiting patiently for his lackey. Slowly, he turned to face him, just like the most frightening creature in a nightmare. However his eyes were all for Zarbon, his blood, red, eyes.  
  
"L-Lord F-f-freiza…" Zarbon stuttered, the image had somehow scared him beyond composure.  
  
"Yes, Zarbon? Do you have any relevant information this time? Or did you really want a beating?" Frieza asked mockingly, it had been in a gentle voice but neither the words nor the way he said it were at all gentle.  
  
"Yes sire, I have very relevant information indeed. You will be quite pleased by what I have to report." Zarbon finally blurted out. He would have continued rambling had the creature not said something first.  
  
"Oh marvelous, then tell me." Frieza purred, his tail flapping off the ground like a keen cat on the watch. He kept the same expression throughout the conversation thus far. Blank, unreadable, but you knew that even if you did what you were told, if he was in the right mood, he would still kill you, or make you wish you were dead.  
  
"Well sire, a Ginyu Member is still alive, believe it or not, and he lives very near Prince Vegeta. I'm sure that could prove useful. Also, Vegeta's mate seems to have a Dragonball locating radar. Perhaps if we could steal this item and collect the dragonballs, we could wish ourselves back to the living plane." Zarbon quickly got out. Somehow, Frieza seemed more terrifying than usual, had he discovered something new?  
  
"Thank you Zarbon, you have done well. You may go away now, I believe I can contemplate the rest on my own. You are dismissed." Frieza stated shooing him away.  
  
"Yes sire, I am honored that I was able to please you sire." Zarbon said and made an elegant bow.  
  
Zarbon left in a march, but as soon as he was out of eyeshot, he took off at a dead sprint. Frieza had scared him, and he didn't even know why.  
  
Frieza turned back to the cliff he had been looking down at. It was endless, just like his anger. What a perfect place to study, there was no end, nothing that could stop it. He liked to see himself as the edge of a cliff. In a sense he felt that he could not end. He might be dead, but that circumstance can change with certain sorcery or magic. The magic of the dragonballs would give him life again, and he would once again be endless.  
  
"Soon saiyans, I shall have my revenge, and it shall be a lot more painful that death…" Frieza talked to the hell sands. He let out a maniacal chuckle. "Soon…"  
  
What could that sick bastard be planning now? And why was Zarbon so scared of his master? Did Frieza really discover something new? What could this mean for our favorite bishounen prince? The next chapter may tell. 


	5. Reasons To Fear The Light

Disclaimer: All right, I claim that I am NOT Akira Toriyama therefore the DBZ world and none of its characters belong to me. There is nothing in this fic that belongs to me except the sheer ideas and my own little theory on what happened to Vegeta while he was in the service of Frieza.

Warning: This chapter contains a lot of blood and more torture. Vegeta has yet another memory of his "wonderful" childhood. Well, have fun.

Unheard Screams

Chapter 5 Reasons To Fear The Light

Vegeta punched the air again as a few drops of sweat glimmered and fell to the floor, pulled down by the incredible intensity. Repeating this gesture several times, in smooth, fluid motions he went on training. He had been in there for about seven hours now with no breaks.

A quick flash of something catches his eye. He can't quite understand it, but it looks almost like being trapped in burlap. For a moment he swears he could almost smell burlap.

Images of Frieza begin haunting his mind as he continues the grueling training. The prince starts one-handed vertical push-ups. The feeling from before goes away for the time being.

Another flash, but one that lasts a few seconds longer. Still the smell of burlap, but it is mingled with blood and other things. A hook. There is a big, bulky, black hook. It is encrusted with something red, which must be blood. In his back is a tight, tingling sensation that feels as if it should hurt but it doesn't quite.

"What is going on? Images. I don't need this now, I need to train. What is wrong with me?" Vegeta yells, still on one hand. 

Screaming, someone is screaming. And laughing, lots of laughing. It seems to boom all over the brightly lit hall. One voice rises above them all. It is this high, hissing voice cackling at him. The sound is just as a snake would seem if it could articulate words and noises like this. The creature; it's laughing at the person screaming. His eyes open wide almost in astonishment. A much worse tingling sensation has begun happening and now it really does hurt, badly. The strong scent of blood is even more detectable now, it is all around him. It enters his fresh scars, and it stings. The burlap smell is almost lost to the blood but it was still there. It is all surrounding him everything, the laughing, the blood, the burlap, the screams, the lights. There must be a spotlight on him, he can see so much light. 

He puts the other hand on his forehead as though it might help to stop the pictures. The forgotten memory that creeps up on him makes him lose his balance and fall backwards. 

"I don't understand, it plays like I'm watching some twisted horror film. What did I do to deserve this?" Vegeta whispers as he starts losing strength.

The gravity was too great, he couldn't get back up. He lie there struggling on his back, his face contorts in pain to push it away, but to no avail. The images win, he lay motionless and his features slowly relax as he is pulled to unconsciousness.

The little one was tied up in a bag. He could not escape the horrid burlap sack. Frieza's orders had taken care of that. The burlap hurt as it rubbed against his skin. He had his clothes on thank the gods, but they were in tatters and the armor jacket was cracked in multiple places.

Vegeta lie slung over the shoulder of none other than his own companion Nappa. His hands were bound together with ki suppression cord. It was made from the same material as collars, but it was designed to be carried when on missions for capture. It is a ripcord design, the kind that can only come loose when cut.

Nappa continued walking and Vegeta lie in the dark of the sack, only a small amount of light would be seen through the burlap. This gave him no comfort. The brighter the lights, the closer they were to the hall Frieza's throne sat in. Another reason he had come to love the dark was that, the further from the light he was, the further away from Frieza he was. Not now, it drew closer and the light grew more intense, even through the burlap bag.

Soon enough the bag containing the little prince was lowered to the floor on his back. Had it been any other, the bag would have been thrown. However because it was Nappa he paid attention to the little things. Nappa had not wanted to treat the little prince this way, so he lowered the bag to the floor instead of throwing. Vegeta was in for enough pain as it was; he needed not to be that roughly handled.

Vegeta could feel the cold marble he was set on. It felt a little better on his hot skin after being carried about in a sack that was not entirely gentle. It soothed his aching muscles if only for a moment, before he realized the icy cold sensation of perfect flooring was meant only in this ship for Frieza.

The hiss from the monster soon invaded the little boy's ears. "Nappa, you are very well aware that I left you in charge of our dear prince Vegeta aren't you?"

Nappa replied to the creature, "Yes sire."

"Then why is it that he was able to slip past you and run away for as long as he did? I thought you had him better disciplined." Frieza stated.

"I have no excuse good enough for such a thing to be pardoned. I am only able to hope that you will have enough mercy to give me no or little punishment." The large saiyan struggled to say. It was amazing that he had not exploded at Frieza by now, but then he was Frieza. If Frieza wished him dead, he need only to say the command and it would be so.

"Very well Nappa. I will give you only the punishment to help me with my … entertainment of the evening." Frieza sneered. This sentence was much worse for Nappa than any physical treatment he could possibly muster. He would have to personally hurt and humiliate his own prince in front of this foul creature and his crowd of endless nobodies. The last shred of royalty left of his race would be beaten and humiliated before a crowd of onlookers who could see nothing more than the quality of their breeding. He would have to assist this task with his own hands. "Oh, and go fetch that 2nd level Raditz, he should be allowed to join the fun as well. He is the other one who you are responsible for."

The form of Nappa bowing could be seen through the burlap as he finished the conversation, "Yes sire." And he walked out.

Vegeta was left in the bag, in the middle of the floor. He could feel the lizard staring straight at the bag. The little saiyan began to struggle a little bit feebly. If only he could get the rope off… But then what? What could he do against Frieza? The creature would surely give chase and he would be in even bigger trouble. He would have to wait for his punishment and hope that it isn't too severe.

As he struggled, the sack fell over and he went rolling on his side. Vegeta could not tell which side he had fallen over on. However, somehow he had the feeling that he was facing the monster. 

Amused by his feeble attempts, Frieza began chuckling. Now Vegeta knew he was in for something terrible. It made him shudder.

Nappa went to fetch Raditz. He walked through the corridors of the ship. A part of him dreaded what was coming next, but a slight bit of him was relieved to be able to go back to the dark. The saiyan quarters of the ship were a long way in the dark. They had the least amount of light, but they did not care. Saiyans have extraordinary eyesight anyway. Even if it was only for a moment, that moment was better than no time away from Frieza. Vegeta was not the only one who feared the light. 

Upon the walls, the only decorations were the heating and water pipes that wound their way around the ship and a little graffiti. This was where the saiyans and a few others were kept. There was not much room down here but each had his or her own separate sleeping area and there was a small training room. Vegeta occupied this place most of time but not tonight. It was Raditz in there now.

Nappa knocked on the door loudly but not quite enough to dent the door. "Raditz, get out here!" Nappa yelled. His voice was blank; no one could possibly tell he was any more angry than usual.

"What is it?" Came the reply. Raditz was punching a pole and was not about to stop if he didn't need to. It was bending and crunching. It made him feel good, the joys of destruction. The power over something else was invigorating. It was quite primitive to do this to a pole, but there were no little low level targets present at the moment.

"Frieza has ordered us to come to the throne room." Nappa explained though he was mad about having to yell it through the door.

Raditz stopped immediately. He felt a cold chill run up and down his spine. Frieza didn't want them in the throne room unless he wanted entertainment or a report from a mission. He had not been on any missions lately so it had to be… the former.

The longhaired saiyan walked towards the door as slowly as he possibly could. When he did open the door Nappa was standing there. Raditz's eyes held so much fear, he tried to hide it but it was impossible. "Please tell me I heard you wrong." The fear in his voice was immense as well. Nappa could smell it coming off Raditz, that strong scent one only gets from multiple years of torment.

The look in Nappa's eyes said that he had heard him loud and clear. 

"Well if we have to go to the throne room at least let me get my katana." Raditz begged.

Nappa thought it over. Would Frieza approve carrying a weapon? But then, if worse came to worse and Frieza decided he wanted Vegeta dead they would have a bit better chance at escape. "Alright, but try to keep them less noticeable." Nappa instructed the teenage saiyan. 

"Good." Raditz stated.

He ran to his room for his katana under his bed. They had been hidden very well. As far back as the wall, covered in black cloth and set in the farthest corner. Even Raditz couldn't see them there. He only found them because he knew they were there and his hand hit a hilt.

Raditz stepped out of his room to the waiting Nappa. "Are you finally ready to go?" Nappa questioned.

"Yeah, lets get this over with." Raditz answered. His face held the same expression of terror, but there was also determination there. He would not scream no matter what happened to him or either of his companions. If he showed any sign of fear to Frieza, the monster would milk it to no end, he had to stay numb the whole time.

The two began walking toward the light again.

After what seemed like an eternity, yet an eternity he wished wouldn't have ended, Nappa returned with Raditz. Both soldiers came to stand on either side of the bag. Nappa on the right and Raditz on the left. 

"Now, pick up the bag Nappa." Frieza ordered.

Nappa did, and the world once again became suspended as he was lifted off the ground.

"You see that button over there Raditz?" Frieza inquired.

Raditz must have nodded because he made no verbal response.

"I want you to press it." The beast hissed.

Raditz moved away. Judging by how far the black dot that was Raditz had gone, and the size of the room that he knew all too well, Raditz had traveled to the wall next to Frieza's throne. The squeal of rusty gears turning gave the indication that something mechanical was moving. It could have been anything, but it was not good news. What ever was happening was meant for him and he knew it.

"Now Nappa, it is your turn to participate. The hook that just came from the ceiling is what you will attach the bag to. Do be gentle, we wouldn't want the luggage in that particular sack to be damaged." The monster ordered with a pleasant voice. How he could use such words and fake concern in the manner he did was beyond Vegeta. He was sure it was all part of being mad.

Vegeta felt the bag being lifted even higher. There was tugging on the sack as it was tied to the chain and shoved onto the hook. He then saw the hook rip through the top of the sack. It was a large, bulky hook. The metal looked warn and black, but something else about it caused him to feel insecure. It was encrusted with something red.

"Very good Nappa. That will surely stay secure. Raditz, you are the lucky one tonight, I'm allowing you to do nothing but press buttons. Well press yet another. It is on the other side of my throne, go now to it." Frieza ordered. His raspy voice seemed to be dripping with excitement. 

Raditz's form, with all his long black hair following, walked to the other side of the room. It leaned forward and pressed something. More gears gave indication of movement. 

The scent of blood then became overpowering. It was more than just the smell of blood however. It was cold blood. Warm blood could actually be appetizing, but this blood was cold and absolutely disgusting. It smelled like gallons upon gallons of the bodily fluid.

Vegeta could suddenly feel tightness in his stomach and it wasn't nausea. Could it possibly be…? No, he couldn't accept it, there was no way this could be fear. Fear was a weakness, he would not accept it. However as much as he didn't want to accept it, somehow he knew he couldn't truly deny it to himself.

The button Raditz had pressed set everything in motion. The bag began lowering. As he was brought closer to the ground. The smell of cold blood only got stronger. There was also a sloshing sound as if it was a liquid, but how could that be? It should have clotted by now if it was this cold.

The wearing of gears could still be heard and suddenly his back felt wet. A very sticky wet that cannot be found from water. It soon invaded the rest of the bag, the substance really was blood. It was deep blood and so cold. It rose until it reached his neck. He would not scream, he promised himself.

"Raditz, press the blue one." Frieza ordered just as Vegeta was holding his neck up as to not let the substance reach his face. He still would not scream.

The bag again began lifting again to his relief. However he was all of a sudden reminded about the many scars and wounds he still had on his body. They all simultaneously began to sting from exposure to blood. So much of it had seeped into the crevasses of his armor and held it there.

"Nappa, take the bag and get the prince out." Frieza ordered. He sounded too pleased, there was something worse coming up.

There was tension at the top of the bag once again as it was taken off the hook. He could feel the marble again as he was set on the floor. The rope at the top of the bag was taken off and he saw Nappa above him. 

"You see that hook Nappa? I want Vegeta's wrist rope to be hung on the hook. Oh and Nappa remove Vegeta's jacket and top half of his jump suit, he looks so very uncomfortable." The lizard demanded.

As Nappa ripped the front of his jacket, Vegeta looked about the room to gather his surroundings. He could see the white of the walls and floor. The hook was the only black thing in the entire room. Then his eyes fell upon the creature himself. He searched from his feet up. Frieza seemed to glow in his own horrific white light. He looked like something that had literally just jumped out of hell.

All around him were many soldiers who had come to enjoy the sight before them. Not many of them liked saiyans and most of them absolutely loathed them. Saiyans were after all just monkeys. Highly developed monkeys, but primates just the same. To see what should be their "leader" treated in this manner would be splendid. Let the last royalty of a dead race suffer and die before their very eyes.

His blue jumpsuit was next. Nappa grabbed hold of it and ripped from his collar to just above the hips. Vegeta was allowed to keep the bottom half of his jumpsuit on. When all this ended, he would have at least some shred of dignity left.

When all the clothes that were ordered were off, Nappa grabbed Vegeta around the ribs. Nappa was so large and Vegeta so small that Nappa could lace his own fingers around the prince's slender form. Vegeta was lifted up to the hook and Nappa slid his hands up Vegeta's arms to the wrists. The saiyan elite put the smaller saiyan's wrist rope through the hook and secured it. 

The seven-year-old's arms were held tight and his legs dangled loosely over the pool of blood. He hung there dripping blood off various parts of his body, blood that was not his own. 

Frieza still sat in his thrown smiling smugly at the helpless boy. He spoke, "Vegeta, you have been a very naughty little boy. You ran away from the ship, resisted capture, and cursed my name. Those are only the most general of offenses you have committed today. I sentence you to the pain of blade torture. May it be a lesson and serve as an example to any who try to run. Don't worry little prince, I won't let them kill you, after all you are only a child. Children should be allowed a mistake once in awhile, but don't let it happen again." That long speech again, doesn't he ever become tired of that one? Why does he act gentle when he is anything but? The only answer Vegeta could come up with was madness.

Zarbon and Dodoria approached with a table that had a black cloth covering the top. "Proceed." Frieza ordered. Zarbon grabbed the black cloth and revealed an assortment of knives. The blue alien grabbed a tiny knife as long as his smallest finger, the pink blob took a long machete. Both approached the prince.

Vegeta's expression stayed the same; he wore the scowl he saved for defiance. Dodoria flew up to grin in Vegeta's face. Then Vegeta did something Dodoria wasn't expecting, he hocked up a knot of snot and spat it at his round, spiky head. 

Dodoria's face fell just before the mucus hit him in the eyes. The ugly pink blob scrunched his face in disgust and wiped the saliva off his head. He snarled at the prince and was about to stab his heart when Frieza yelled, "No Dodoria, I want him alive. And Vegeta you just earned yourself no rejuvenation tank privileges for two weeks. Must I say again? Proceed." 

This time Zarbon flew up to his back. "Sire," he began in a singsong voice, "my canvas is dirty, and I wish to make a pretty picture for you. Could you order someone with the liberty of cleaning it?"

"Certainly Zarbon, how could I say 'no' to someone who asks so nicely? Raditz, it seems I have another job for you after all. Fetch some water and clean the blood off the canvas."

How utterly humiliating. Now they were treating him as an inanimate object.

Raditz walked toward a computer in the far left corner of the room and pressed a blue button. It made a small tub of water come from a hole in the wall. He picked it up and flew behind the prince. He used his hand to put the water on his back and scrub the drying blood off. Vegeta showed no interest in any of this. His eyes held nothing; it was as if he was just staring into space. 

Raditz soon finished washing off his back, but soon it would become bloody once again. This made no sense but Frieza's word was law. As Raditz returned to the ground, Zarbon got closer.

Vegeta could not see what Zarbon was going to do, but he felt the pressure of an arm getting closer to his left shoulder. Suddenly a stinging sensation occurred where his shoulder met his arm as Zarbon's little knife started carving designs in his back. 

A long curve was made from that point to the vertebrae at which his shoulder bones connected. Then an identical one to that in symmetrical form. Many little circles were being created on each side with other intricate shapes. The way Zarbon used the little knife was as if he was using a pencil on paper. He must have been doing this for a long time to earn such experience in this skill. If a skill were what one would call it.

The torture went on as it was Zarbon's turn to be creative and Dodoria had to sit out for now. The only recognition to anyone that Vegeta felt the pain was a twitch of his mouth and eyes once in a great while. However, it hurt worse than a normal whipping. The blade was all over his back. There was not a spot on his back that did not attract pressure.

'When will this stop? Have I not endured enough already? Why couldn't Dodoria have just finished me off?' Vegeta thought to himself. There was no indication of these things on his face, but one could never trust his outside expression.

Zarbon continued his massacre and Vegeta could feel the trickles of blood rolling down his back, falling into the pool below him. Now, it contained his blood. 

Zarbon made the finishing touches to his masterpiece. Vegeta could finally feel what it was from the pressure of various parts. The blue alien had drawn a perfectly intricate butterfly. How beautiful it must be, stained in blood and marked upon his back. From all the little droplets, it must look like the picture itself was crying for him.

It was almost a relief to get that blade away from his skin, even though there was a promise for another. Zarbon levitated down to his majesty and bowed to Frieza. As he bowed he lifted his hands and offered the bloodied blade to the lizard himself. Frieza took it and gave it a lick. 

"Ah, Vegeta. Do you have any idea how good you taste boy? That seems to be all you're good for." A remark once again that rolled off his back like the blood dripping down into the pool below.

Dodoria's turn came. He would not be so neat with the blade. The pink spike monster raised his blade over his head and hacked down across Vegeta's chest. The prince did react to this treatment. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth. His fists had also become balled in their shackles. The reaction was not out of pain however as much as it was out of impact. It didn't hurt quite as bad as Zarbon's work because as far as Dodoria had reached, there weren't very many nerves.

There was now a gash on Vegeta's chest and another that was at a 45-degree slant starting at his right hip and reaching up to the bottom of his first rib. Dodoria finished with one more across his collarbone to his right shoulder. 

"That's enough Dodoria, I believe if he loses much more blood he'll pass out." Frieza spoke.

"Yes sire." Dodoria answered giving the prince another satisfied smirk.

He flew next to Vegeta and grabbed him by the hair. With the machete he hacked off one of Vegeta's many spikes. It was a small one, hardly noticed, but large enough. He flew down next to Frieza and handed the piece of hair to his lord. The white creature accepted it and gave it a sniff. "Well Vegeta it seems you are good for something else after all. Smelling good." Frieza shot at him. It made everyone in the room except the three saiyans laugh hysterically.

Vegeta shot him a death stare from his perch.

"Now, Raditz you carry about katana sometimes correct?" Frieza inquired.

Once again, Raditz did nothing but nod. He apparently did not trust his voice.

"Ah, well it would be very nice of you to cut that young boy down from his position." Frieza ordered. "However, only the sword may touch the cord."

This made Vegeta smirk a little bit and his eyes light up. He would finally be let down. His torture for the day was over. Though Vegeta, still too overwhelmed with joy, did not even put this phrase together properly.

Raditz cut the cord from the hook, but as soon as he did, Vegeta fell into the cold blood with a splash. The blood must have been 10 feet deep for Vegeta could not find the bottom for the life of him. He swam up as quickly as he could. The stinging and the stress caused him such pain.

Upon reaching the top he realized Frieza was laughing at him. Through his laughter he ordered, "Nappa, get a mirror so that the little prince may see himself."

Vegeta had still not gotten out of the bloody pool when Nappa came back with a mirror. What he saw horrified him. He was covered in red, sticky substance. Even the butterfly was lost to the rest of the red around it. Surprisingly his hair stayed up in its flame like dance, however it truly looked like flame with how red it was. His bangs reached a little past his eyes as they hung in red streams down his face. However what really got him was the fact that there were tons of black worms on his shoulders and neck, they stayed off his face for some reason, however everywhere else was decorated in little black worms.

He found out why the blood had not clotted. The reason was because these were a special kind of leech that excreted a large amount of saliva that would not allow blood to clot. They could live in virtually any substance but strong acid.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…. Leeches… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." He screamed ashamed immediately at doing so. Struggling to get them off him, he splashed about in the blood causing Frieza to laugh even harder. He became so suddenly aware of all the light that was shining down on him. Everything that made him even more visible to everyone watching. 

So much laughter, so much terror, so much pain. He did not deserve this.

Finally after a long struggle he managed to climb out of the blood pool. Frieza and all the others stared at him for a moment, and then resumed laughing. The only ones not laughing were Raditz and Nappa, but they're eyes held extreme pity. 

"Look he's like a little cardinal." A soldier choked out from laughter.

"Yeah, he's even got himself a little crest, doesn't that hair ever stay down?" Another replied.

"Hey, we could use him as a red paint brush, oh what a pretty picture that would make." They all laughed at him. 

Vegeta let out another scream but this time from anger. His ki rose dramatically and his blue aura surrounded him. This did not intimidate them at all. Some of the others began doing the same to mock him, and then they increase their levels even farther.

Realizing there was no other way, Vegeta ran. He ran away from the lights, he didn't care which way he ran, if only he could escape back to the dark, back to the quiet dark, back to his blessed darkness that would hide him from all the nightmares that could only see him while he was awake. This would always make him fear the lights.

Meanwhile… At capsule corp. Vegeta's mate was still sitting at the kitchen table. She had gotten up to take a shower earlier and get her laptop. She decided that, as president of Capsule Corp., she was allowed a day or two off work. Besides, she had to get some documents typed up and a little internet research. 

The blue haired woman was becoming worried very fast however. Vegeta had not come in to eat a thing yet today. Also, he would not stay in the gravity room with no breaks unless there was something seriously wrong.

When 8:00 pm happened she decided that it was time she tried communicating him. Bulma left the kitchen and walked through two rooms to get to the elevator. She pushed the B2 button and series of code to go to the second basement. That was where the communication system was. 

With that communication system her father had been able to reach other planets with just a push of a button. The extent of this machine's capabilities was beyond Bulma, for all she knew it could be capable of reaching other worlds. She wasn't trying to reach another world now, but she may as well have been. Vegeta always seemed so far away, even when he was right next to her. 

As the monitor clicked on, she saw his figure. It was the position she was hoping he wasn't in. Vegeta lay motionless on the floor. Bulma gave a sigh of relief as soon as she saw the slow rise and fall of his chest. This relief did not last however. 

Vegeta had set the machine so high that if he were at low power it would crush him in a matter of time. Unconsciousness was the lowest second only to death. Bulma noticed that his face kept changing expression and every once in awhile he would act out struggling. The only thing that was saving him now was that he was dreaming. When the dream stopped he would relax completely and the gravity would crush him.

"Oh no." She cried out in worry. "How can I get him out of there? He always locks the door so the only way to open it is on the inside." Thinking quickly she punched in the numbers to reach Goku's house on the phone.

"Goku?" Bulma practically screamed at the phone.

"What is it Bulma?" Goku's voice came from the other end. "What is wrong?"

"It's Vegeta, he's passed out in the gravity room again. Come here fast." Bulma replied with panic in her voice. Goku could tell she was obviously crying.

"Alright Bulma, just calm down, I'm on my way." The large saiyan replied in soothing tones, trying to make his long-time friend feel better.

"Please, just hurry, I don't know what's wrong with him." She sobbed out.

"I know, just let me hang up the phone and I'll be there in a second." He replied.

"OK, I'll talk to you in a second." The blue haired girl stated.

A click was heard on the other end and in an instant there stood Goku in his white shirt and smiley face boxer shorts.

Bulma, even though she was terribly worried for her mate, could not suppress a small giggle from his attire. But as soon as she looked up at his face, he was gravely serious, she became so as well.

"If you could transmission yourself into the gravity room and bring him out that is all I need you to do." Bulma begged. She knew she didn't really have to, but that was how desperate she was.

"Alright, here I go." Goku stated as he disappeared.

Upon arriving in the gravity room, Goku found it immediately difficult to stand. He was brought to his knees in seconds. "How does Vegeta train in this type of gravity even at full power?" He questioned no one in particular. Goku was on one end of the room and Vegeta on the other. He couldn't use transmission in here because the machine couldn't possibly take that kind of pressure, the changing of particles and transportation of them rapidly would be too much. The fact that he made it inside this way was a miracle in itself, he doubted it could do that again. He would have to get to Vegeta somehow.

Thinking quickly, an idea came to mind. It just might be enough that the machine would not explode around them. The large saiyan's eyes began pulsating between black and aqua. Golden aura began to encircle him in a fire-like dance. He felt the warmth of his ki become a part of the process and felt that comfort that comes with it. The hair on his head spiked up and stayed there locked in place. Suddenly golden wind rushed up at him as if from the ground. It made his hair sway a bit at the top. It all happened in a rush. 

His hair had turned goldenrod, as his aura, and his eyes became twin pools of rage and radiance. No one could understand how Son Goku could possibly contract such eyes as these. They could, however, see it easily when he really was angry at something or determined. Goku had turned super saiyan.

This helped, he could at least stand up at this point, but he would still be sluggish at walking. He needed to get to Vegeta now or he would not make it in time. One step at a time, the larger saiyan approached his prince. It was still difficult but he managed to reach the prince in a matter of seconds. Before Goku left he quickly turned the machine off and turned back into his normal form. With that he transmission back to the lab.

"Bulma, I got him out just in time, though it looks like he's got a few cracked ribs from all that gravity. I've brought him back to you." His left arm held Vegeta's shoulders while his right grasped his legs. "I also turned the machine off for you so it wouldn't cause anymore damage to itself."

"Thank you so much Goku. I could not have gotten him out without you. Could you carry him to the medical room?" The blue haired human hiccupped to the larger saiyan; she was still getting her crying under control.

"Sure, anything for you Bulma." Goku assured her as he followed her to the med. room. Upon arrival Goku placed Vegeta on one of the beds where Bulma could tend to him.

"Goku, really thank you so much." Bulma had tears in her eyes again as she hugged him. He was such a dear friend to her.

"It's alright Bulma, I wouldn't want to lose one of our best fighters over some accident in a gravity machine. Besides, that would not befit his pride." The tall saiyan said out of good humor to lighten the mood. 

Then he made a pose with his right fist over his heart. It made Bulma giggle again. 

"Well, I'll see you around. Let me know how he's doing OK?" Goku stated.

"Yes, I will." She stopped to wipe more tears from her eyes. "Bye Goku."

"Bye Bulma." He replied and put two fingers to his head as he transitioned out of the room.

Bulma looked back to Vegeta with a worried expression on her face, "Well I've got some work ahead of me."

That's it for now folks. Hey you be happy, I've got fourteen pages in Microsoft Works Word Processor. heaves a huge sigh of relief Well, until next chapter R&R PLEASE! And next time I'll try to make it sooner. By the way, I did get this done New Years Eve day, so my goal was accomplished, my beta reader just hasn't gotten it back to me yet.

FYI: All right, as for the part where Vegeta is in the burlap sack, most of the descriptions take place from Vegeta's point of view. I don't describe the introduction to the room or the actions of the characters very well because Vegeta cannot see much from inside a sack. Just thought I would give you something to consider before you bash me to describe better.

Also I've had some ask, "If this is Vegeta's flashback how come he knows what Raditz and Nappa are doing? Do not worry, I know what I'm doing, it will be explained later. And explained even better in the Prequel I'm making. I recommend that one as well. - 


	6. Boiling Red

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this book. The anime Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and I claim no rights to it. Enjoy my next chapter. I know it took me forever, but I hope it was worth it.

Unheard Screams Chapter 6 Boiling Red

He ran as long as he could, but blood loss and exhaustion had caught up with him. At first it had been in panic, but in the moments when he knew he would need to stop soon, he regained reason. Thankfully he could slow the inevitability of passing out long enough to find an abandoned room. It was a large bathroom.

Vegeta found a mirror and looked at himself, still partially horror stricken at the sight. There were still a few leeches attached to him. With shaking hands he reached to a large one on the left side of his neck and pulled it off. The offensive black worm had been there too long and blood trickled out. It formed a new trail in the already drying liquid on his skin. It squirmed in his hand, trying to find something to latch itself onto. The boy threw the thing's wriggling body on the ground and watched in a small sense of delight as a splatter on the floor coated the tile in sheen of red.

He grabbed the next one on his right leg in the conveniently placed rip. This one was slightly bigger than the first so it must have absorbed more of his blood. He pulled with enough force to get the creature off, but not enough to crush it. When that one came off he threw the maggot to join its friend in the next dimension.

The last one sucked on his left side where his ribs ended. The beast had become the largest, the most full with his blood. Vegeta took it in his hand and pulled the little monster off. He felt a lot better to have all those disgusting creatures off his body. That one too, ended up in the mess of its two companions to slicken the floor with blood.

Vegeta ran from the mirror and turned the hot water on. It rushed into the bathtub, warm and steaming. It was a rather nice bathtub, large enough to fit Dodoria sitting down, with tile all around it and a porcelain basin. It was so perfectly white, the brilliance shone in the intensity of the light. It reminded Vegeta of… Him… He now longed to contaminate that perfection.

The prince didn't wait another moment, the tub was only half full, but he didn't care. Red footprints and handprints led a trail to his destination.

The scene was almost surreal how the perfection of this sparkling bathroom had seven year old's hand and foot prints speckling the surface. It could remind a person of a child ambling into a tub after having too much fun with red finger paint. Though this boy climbing into the bathtub was no longer a child, he had seen too much to be a child any longer. Besides that, anyone who knew what was on Frieza's space ship knew that the only red substance was definitely not finger paint.

Vegeta didn't even bother to take off the remains of his pants; he slipped directly into the hot water. Red snaked its way through the clear liquid and the further he put himself in, the more tainted the surface became. For a moment he lay on his back, arms and legs outstretched. Red snakes appeared to be radiating off his body and the water pulled them into its depths.

Vegeta hated the feel of this blood, for many reasons. However none more so than the fact that it had been cold blood, the most sickening substance he could think of. Not the type of cold blood a murder would kill in, but cold as in the temperature.  
There was also the fact that it had been blood he didn't spill. Normally, he would love being drenched in blood. It was a sign that he had gone into battle and survived. Saiyans took a coat of blood as a temporary medal of honor. But not this; this was mockery. To be drenched in blood you didn't spill was the same as a pig rolling in mud.

As he lie in the water letting it take the red away, he felt something that he could no longer hold in. His frustration at his position, his humiliation, his weakness… all of it caught up to him and he had to let it go. He sank under the water, now almost oblique with red snakes and darts. Bubbles rose from the depths furiously. Air pockets that wished to escape, to run away from the powerful young man lying in bloody water.

Blue aura crept around the bathtub and the water began to ripple red waves. Soon drops of liquid started to jump from the pool. They speckled the white sheen with dark red. A spray of liquid exploded from the surface and rained around the perimeter of the tub. Wave after wave of bloody water showered the bathroom in all directions, like a spray of battle.

Just as he thought he would drown…


	7. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters in it. I'm giving you guys a short chapter for once, but I don't know if you'll thank me or want to kill me for it. Either way, enjoy.

Vegeta gasped for air as he sat up in bed. He dug a hand into his hair and searched the room his eyes as wide as his face would allow. The startled face of his blue haired wife came into view and she rushed towards him. She seemed to know something he didn't. It then dawned on him why she may be rushing towards him. His chest exploded in pain and his face contorted with it. Apparently he'd cracked his ribs, never a fun activity. Bulma arrived in time to help him lay back down slowly.

"Vegeta, what is wrong with you? First you refuse to tell me what's wrong then you nearly get yourself killed in the gravity machine AGAIN!?" She yelled at him.

The prince was about to retort when that same angered face changed expression to extreme sadness filled with tears. The suddenness of her mood swing confused him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought I was going to lose you." Bulma sobbed.

His only reply was a raised eyebrow and his unpinned hand resting on her back. Despite how hard he seemed on her, Vegeta loved her and he had to do the best he could understand to comfort her. The prince quickly reflected on his thought from the gravity chamber about the fact that Frieza would be coming back. Should he tell her? The only thing his stubborness had achieved so far was another near death experience in the gravity machine and a sobbing mate. He'd reached his resolve. Vegeta had to tell her, maybe not quite yet; Frieza's "glorious return" was the last thing she needed on her plate right this second, but soon.

When she finally eased up his face was nearly expressionless but his eyes had softened. It was the closest thing he could get to a smile, so Bulma knew it was going to be one of those rare moments he showed her he actually did care. He raised a hand to her chin and used his thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek. Vegeta replied in the softest voice he could muster, "Stupid woman, don't you know its unbefitting for the prince of all saiyans' mate to shed tears?"

A fresh spring fell from the trails on her face and he pulled her face gently down to his. Gazing into her eyes he spoke in the same voice as before, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I meant to protect you."

A fifteen year old saiyan child bolted into the room. Trunks seemed troubled as he approached his parents. "Mom, the dragon radar is missing."


End file.
